It's Always Darkest Before Dawn
by Lokifangirl13
Summary: Demyx was madly in love with Zexion, here when he had never even spoken to the guy. Zexion has his own issues though.. Will Zexion be willing to let Demyx in and let Demyx help mend him? Or will he remain in the shadows forever? (Rated M for language and for the possible future)
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, I've decided to write a Zemyx fic because honestly, there aren't enough of those in this world! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it.. Thanks for reading it! Reviews are nice. Oh, this will have have two POVs, but I decided to start out with Demyx.

* * *

Demyx grinned, rolling out of bed. It was the first day of school, and while most kids would be loathing this day, Demyx was excited. Why?

He could go back to watching the object of his affection..

..Okay, it was more like stalking.

Most people would scoff at him, but honestly, he couldn't help it. He was madly in love with someone who would probably never even dream of speaking to him. Hell, it was doubtful they even knew he existed! During the summer, he had gone to the library every Monday and Wednesday just to watch his "true love". Although he probably looked highly suspicious (One time he had grabbed a book, he never glanced at the title he just wanted to look like he belonged there, and it had basically been porn. When Demyx figured it out, he made quite possibly the most unmanly squeak possible, promptly being kicked out of the library. No one ever, ever, mentioned this day to Demyx.)

Either way, Demyx could discreetly watch this particular person without being too obvious about at school. So yeah, he was excited.

He had finished his shower and everything, and was heading out to the bus stop when a voice stopped him.

"Heyy Dem! What's up?" A flaming red haired guy called out. Demyx turned around and grinned. "Hey Axel! Roxas going to show up anytime soon?" "He should, Sora probably woke him up by now." Axel grinned, spacing out for a moment. Demyx smirked and nudged Axel with his elbow. "You going to ask him out any time soon?" Axel promptly made a squawking noise, batting at Demyx. "No! Hey, at least I'm not a creepy stalker!"

Demyx gave Axel a horrified face, looking scandalized. "I'm not a stalker! I just.. Always happen to be in the general vicinity of where they usually are!" Axel laughed, shaking his head. "Yeah okay, keep telling yourself that."

"Terrorizing Demyx over you-know-who again, Ax?" A blonde haired boy smirked, sauntering up to Axel, followed closely by a near-identical boy with brunette hair.

"You-know-who? Oh! Are we talking about Harry Potter? Ohmygosh I like, totally cried when Dobby died ya know, and like-" "Oh my god Sora shut the hell up, I'm talking about Dem's unfortunate obsession." "Oh. Ohhh. Okay! Hey Roxas, do you think Riku will be in any of my classes? I really hope he is, because like Riku is my best friend and-"

"WE KNOW!" Roxas and Axel shouted at Sora, who pouted at them. Demyx laughed, and at this time the bus pulled up. All four boarded, bantering with each other.

When they arrived at the high school 30 minutes later, Sora and Roxas waved them off, going to go and find their other friends. Axel smirked at Demyx, and asked "Soo.. What's your first class?" "Creative writing. Had to take it for an elective, I couldn't see me in computer science class." Demyx answered, smiling and shrugging.

Axel laughed. "Computer science? Oh god, you'd probably drool on the computers while sleeping. Anyways, I have chemistry so I'll see you later." Axel patted Demyx on the shoulder, heading off to his class. Demyx smiled again, having found his class and stepped in.

And froze up right in the middle of the doorway.

"Oh shit, oh shit oh shit ohshitohsitohsit." Demyx thought to himself, the mantra continuing in his head.

They were right fucking there.

Sitting at a desk, looking bored while reading a book. Right in front of him.

Never, in all of Demyx's years (Since 7th grade! He was a senior now!) did he ever think that they would be in one of his classes. Why wouldn't Demyx want them in their class? Simple, he can never let them know how much he likes them.

Demyx had a bit of a problem now, though. Everyone had apparently filed in and taken their seats, and the only one left open was next to them.

Blueish-gray hair. Slightly short, obscenely skinny. Hair covering half of his face, only one deep blue eye showing. Pale.

Zexion Iluzja. The man of Demyx's dreams. The one he followed everywhere. The one he'd kill for. The one who wasn't supposed to know Demyx existed!

Demyx precariously went up to the desk where Zexion was and sat down, turning slightly to smile at Zexion. Zexion quirked a single eyebrow, not saying anything. "Well, maybe.. Maybe he'll like me! But not if I keep grinning at him creepily.. Ohmygosh he can never know I like him. But... Friends maybe..?" Demyx thought, before announcing "I'm Demyx!" Zexion's other eyebrow quickly shot up, staring at Demyx with a flabbergasted expression.

"Ohshitohshitohshit he thinks I'm insane now. Wait. Why am I cussing inside my head so much? I never cuss! Well maybe it's 'cause I'm nervous? Well why am I nervous? Well of course I'm nervous Zexion is like, right in front of me oh my god I've never even spoken to him! Wait I'm talking to myself in my head. Maybe I am insane."

While Demyx had the dialogue running through his head, Zexion had quietly said, "Zexion."

"Huh? Oh! Zexion! It's uh, real nice to meet you!" Demyx sputtered, throwing his hand in front of me. Zexion stared at it for a minute, before tentatively putting his own hand on it, shaking Demyx's hand lightly. Demyx grinned his most megawatt smile, before finally turning back to the teacher who had walked in.

"Alright class, I hope you're happy where you're sitting, you're going to be there the rest of the year." She stated, before beginning to drone on about some nonsense.

"Oh, my god. Okay. Breathe Demyx, breathing is good. This.. May not be so bad. What if he's actually.. Friendly and ends up liking you? Tch, that will never happen but if it did..? That'd.. Be amazing." He thought glumly, staring at the desk.

A quiet throat-clearing noise came from the left side of him, and he turned towards Zexion. "We have an assignment.." He stated softly, pushing a paper towards Demyx. Demyx grinned again, taking the paper from Zexion. "Cool! Uh, well this might be fun!" Zexion only shrugged slightly, before starting to work. Demyx's grin fell into a soft smile, feeling happiness slowly bubble inside him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, he was, after all, at least sitting next to the man he's always wanted. That can't be too bad, right?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So I noticed I forgot something very important on the last one... This. I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANYTHING. Just the plot in my head. Haha. Anyways, a cool little fact. Zexion's last name, Iluzja, actually means "Illusion" in Polish. Also, thank you everyone for your kind words, it means a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter.. Review and all that jazz, Thank you!

* * *

Zexion left his writing class in a bit of a daze. Someone had actually spoken to him, Zexion Iluzja, of all people. All of the students at Hollow Bastion High believed him to be mute, but he actually wasn't.

People believed him to be a lot of things when he thought about it; Socially apathetic, emotionless, mute, emo.. Zexion didn't believe he was any of that. Just because he didn't speak as much as all of the other students, didn't automatically make him "socially apathetic".

Just because his hair always happened to fall into his face didn't make him "emo".

Just because he wasn't as expressive and didn't typically speak first to others didn't make him "emotionless and mute".

Zexion found that as he grew older, he didn't particularly care about the labels society gave him. He just went on with life, wanting to grow up and move out of his parents' home.

As we walked into his AP calculus class though, he thought of the blonde boy -Demyx, was it?- who had gone out of his way to smile and speak to him. Zexion wasn't sure what to think of that, did he want something from Zexion? Was he playing him?

"Maybe he was just being nice.." His mind's voice told him. Zexion shrugged to himself, filing away the exchange in his mind to think about on a later date.

* * *

Demyx walked into the cafeteria still giddy about talking to Zexion, spotting his friends at their usual spot. He sauntered over, grinning like an idiot. "Watch out, my gaydar is going off the charts!" Axel cried, causing Roxas and Riku to snigger. "And it isn't Sora for once.." Riku said through a laugh, the silver-haired teen patting Sora's arm as he pouted. "Ha ha, very funny Axel." Demyx retorted, rolling his eyes. "Oh no! The sarcasm has already begun! He clearly had a quickie in the men's bathroom!" Axel responded, causing Roxas and Riku to truly lose it in laughter.

"I'll have you know that I most certainly did not have a quickie in the bathroom! Besides, think about how unsanitary that would be!" Demyx cried, waggling his finger in Axel's face. "I dunno, this one time-" "Can it Axel! Sora's still innocent, you know!" Riku growled playfully, uncovering Sora's ear.

"Rikuuuuu. You don't know thaaaat!" Sora gestured wildly, almost smacking Roxas. "Sora, do you even know what a quickie is?" Roxas asked mildly.

"Well duh! It's when a man takes the other man's-" "Oh my god no. I do NOT want sex ed from Sora. I'll feel like a dirty old man." Axel stated, looking horrified. "Well you are a dirty old man." Roxas said dryly, cocking an eyebrow. "Roxy you know you love me. You don't have to play hard to get." Axel replied, winking.

"Don't call me Roxy. Anyways Dem. Why do you look like you're on cloud nine and basically acting like the stereotypical gay guy?" Roxas asked, staring over his milk carton. Demyx decided that for some reason, it made Roxas look far more menacing than he actually was.

"Oh you know.. A particular someone is in my Creative Writing class." Demyx grinned, looking like an idiot.

"No way. Zexy is in a class with you?" Axel almost yelled, half of the cafeteria beginning to stare at them.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? And yes he is! He's seated right next to me, and I spoke to him! He's very nice!"

"Wait back up. You talked to him?" Riku asked skeptically.

"I did! I introduced myself, and he introduced himself even though I already knew his name!" "Damn Dem, I didn't think you had the balls to do that." Axel responded, clearly impressed.

Demyx crossed his arms, looking pleased with himself. Riku and Axel started laughing again, when Sora piped up. "Hey guys! Look! The school dance is coming up! We should all go! Demyx, you could bring Zexion! Ooh, maybe you could wear a nice dress and Zexion would wear a tuxedo and you guys could be all like an adorable couple and like-" "Sora, you're going to give Demyx an aneurism if you keep it up." Axel replied, laughing at Demyx's misfortune.

"You guys are soo mean to me!" Demyx whined, putting on his best pouty face. "Awh, you know we love you Dem." Axel said, throwing an arm around him.

Demyx smiled again, spotting Zexion across the cafeteria. His eyes widened, and he gripped the table. Zexion was apparently reading, no tray or anything in front of him, just sitting there propped up against the wall. "Beautiful.." Demyx thought, wanting to get up and go over to him, run his hands through Zexion's hair... Maybe even - "No don't go there don't go there bad Demyx! You're in school, keep it together!"

Roxas spotted the change in Demyx's demeanor, and he smirked lightly. "Just think Demyx. Tomorrow, you can talk to him again. Who knows? Maybe he'll end up falling for you."

"Tch, as if.. Zexion's probably straight. He sure as hell doesn't act gay.. I have no chance with him. Even if he was, he's so out of my league I'd drown." Demyx sighed glumly, before forcing himself to grin again. "Well, we could at least be friends! Yeah! That'd work!"

Roxas and Axel stared at Demyx before simultaneously shrugging. "Whatever you say, Dem." Axel tentatively said, glancing at Roxas who shrugged again.

The bell went off over their heads, signaling the end of lunch. Demyx and everyone else all got up, and he glanced over one last time to where Zexion was, smiling to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai! I got beyond caught up with schoolwork, and tests are coming up, etc etc. Either way, I am beyond sorry it took me so long to write up chapter three. Thank you so much for all the reviews and such though. They make my day! Anyways, no I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own "Psychology of the Unconscious." I was just trying to come up with a book for Zexion to read, and I happened to have that book by me, so I chose that. Thank you again everyone, and leave a review if you'd like!

* * *

Demyx took a deep breath before stepping in to his Creative Writing class the next day, smiling immediately when he saw Zexion already at his desk, reading yet again.

"Hiya Zexy! Whatcha reading?" Demyx chirped, setting his stuff down on the desk before flinging himself unceremoniously down into his chair.

Zexion's head swiveled around to look at Demyx, his one visible eye wide. "What?" He asked, voice completely blanching out. "Your book. What's it called?" Demyx asked again

"My name is Zexion.." Zexion responded quietly. "Ohhh. That. Uhh.." Demyx immediately tried to come up with a good excuse for why he called him that, his mind unfortunately coming up blank.

"Well you know, uhm.. Zexion is like, an awful long name so you know.. You can shorten it? And Zexy is pretty cool, so yeah. Uhm." Demyx scratched the back of his neck, a nervous gesture he had picked up from Axel after hanging out with him for so long.

Zexion gave Demyx a blank stare, one slate eyebrow quirked. He shook his head a little bit, his hair falling more into his face before he turned back around, reading again.

"Wow Dem. Way to sound intelligent and woo him over." Demyx's inner critic said to him. He sighed, content to just stare at Zexion. He wanted so badly to just reach out and pet Zexion's hair. Was it stiff from hair product, or was it always that way? Was it soft, and would it feel like running water through his fingers?

Demyx smiled suddenly, pulling out his cellphone. He figured that Zexion couldn't exactly see him from how he was positioned, and if he did ask, Demyx could just say he was texting a friend. He snapped a quick photo, saving it to his phone.

"So Zexion, how was your first day of school?" Demyx said at another attempt at conversation.

"Fine." Zexion responded, pausing slightly. "Yours?"

"Oh it was great! I mean, first I had class with you, and then I had some other classes with friends, and all my friends are in my lunch class, hey you should sit with us at lunch, everyone is really friendly, and so it was a blast." Demyx finished, gasping for breath at the end.

Zexion was staring at Demyx again, lips tilting upwards in just the slightest of ways. "Sounds.. Nice?" He said, not entirely sure how to respond to such a long-winded answer.

Demyx grinned, nodding his head. "Yeah! So uhm, guess we should do the bell-ringer now, eh?"

Zexion smirked, brushing at his hair slightly. "Already finished it."

Demyx gaped a bit, having never seen Zexion with any other facial expression except his typical blank mask. "He's so perfect.." He thought, staring at his lips. They curved just slightly, making Zexion look like he knew something that no one else did.

"Demyx?" Zexion asked, face falling back into his blank slate look.

"Sorry! I just couldn't imagine anyone being that smart, but obviously you are!" Demyx quickly spit out, grinning awkwardly.

"Demyx.. It's only asking what your goals are for the school year, and what you wish to accomplish in this class.." Zexion said nonchalantly.

"Oh, my god. Can you possibly look any more like a fucking retard in front of him?!" Demyx's brain screamed at him. "Oh, I-I guess I hadn't l-looked at it yet! Sorry!" He quickly sputtered out, ducking his head and pulling out his notebook.

Zexion just shrugged, going back to the book he was reading.

Demyx never did figure out what he was reading that day.

* * *

The first week of school flew by for Zexion, and his Creative Writing went the same way each day. Demyx would pretty much waltz in, plunking it down next to him and say, "How ya doin' Zexy?"

And each time Zexion would respond, "Fine, but my name is still Zexion." Demyx would always respond back with a grin, and then proceed to stare at Zexion.

Zexion had noticed this from the first time Demyx started it, but he never said anything. Frankly it was making a bit uncomfortable. Did he have something on his face, a zit perhaps? Maybe he had a pen mark on his face, Zexion wasn't sure. All he knew was that it was making him far more self-conscious that what he already was.

On the first day of the second week, he arrived before everyone as per usual, and he pulled out his newest book, "_Psychology of the Unconscious__"_ by C. G. Jung.

And like clockwork, Demyx showed up a bit later, plopping down next to Zexion and said, "How ya doin' Zexy?"

Zexion hid a smirk, deciding to change it up a bit. "Oh just lovely Demyx. How are you?"

Demyx's eyes bugged a bit, before smiling a smile that even the blind could see. "Oh I'm great, thank you so much for asking!" "Mhhm." Zexion responded, glancing back at his book.

Through his fringe, he could see Demyx's eyes on him. "Why does he stare at me like that?" He though, squirming a bit in his seat. Finally, he closed his book and turned towards Demyx.

"Is there something wrong with me?" He asked bluntly. "Wh-What?" Demyx asked, stupefied.

"You stare at me every day. Do you just not like me or something? Is there something on my face?" Zexion asked.

Demyx's mouth fell open, and he stared much like a gaping fish would. Zexion quirked an eyebrow, and this snapped Demyx out of his daze.

"No, of course not! You're fine! I just.. I gotta go to the bathroom, bye!" He yelped, quickly stumbling out of his chair and running into the hallway.

Zexion was left thinking to himself, "What the hell was that?"


End file.
